Time for Rebellion
by MsWriteandread
Summary: The Story of Melinda daughter of Maleficent. I wrote this story to my littlesister, She forsed me to watch ever after high and read her books etc. But when she said that there were no son or daughter to her favorite villian Maleficent (i think there is one but not so famus in the webiodes) so now I'm making her alive in my own history (As my O/C). {Shipping Dexter/Raven}
1. Chapter 1

**The Story of Melinda daughter of Maleficent. **

**A/N: I wrote this story to my littlesister, She forsed me to watch ever after high and read her books etc. But when she said that there were no son or daughter to her favorite villian Maleficent (i think there is one but not so famus in the webiodes) so now I'm making her alive in my own history (As my O/C). {Shipping Dexter charming/Raven Queen}**

Once upon a time..

There were Maleficent an evil fairy who had great evil power, she once had a daughter named Melinda, who had the destany to be the next evil fairy aganist the sleeping beuty. But Melaficent was in her story hurt and betrayed by the prince, so when her daughter were born Maleficent raced her to be a rebel and to don't be vengeful for people making mistages so that Melinda don't get hurt in the future.

First day of school for Melinda.

"Briar Brair! Have you heard the news?" Apple asked to her best friend.

"No what is it?" Briar said.

"Your villian is coming to Ever After high!" Appel said.

"Really?" Briar asked and it seemed like apple were more happy about it then Briar herself. Apple keeped talking all the way out to the cafateria and into the cafeteria a few minutes later after the girls had sat down, Malinda walked in. She was very beutiful, brown long hair and emeral green eyes. Her dress were in different shades of black and dark purple, a beutiful thore pattern like Briars was all over it in silver, with no leggings and very cool shoes, they were purple with silver buckles and the heel were also made of silver and shaped like a dragon. Everyone stared at her when she walked in.

"Hey are you Melinda?" Apple runned up to her.

"Yeah and you are?" She asked.

"Oh so cute i'm Appple white, daugher of snow white" Apple said with pride.

"Okay, have seen anyone namned Briar Beuty?" Melinda asked.

"yes yes over there" Apple pionted at the table of royals. And waved to briar to come.

"Hey so you are, um, my villian?" Briar said.

"Yeah but, you have to know something, I like my destany of become protecter of your kindom, as your mother did, but im a rebell, everyone deserve a Happily ever after" Melinda said.

"What?!" Apple fainted.

"We can make a deal, come to me after your, what's it called, Princessology? and tell me that you whant to sleep for a hunderd years, then i will do it" Melinda said and walked off with Raven Queen and Maddie Hatter. What was Briar supossed to do?.


	2. NOTISE!

**Hello E****veryone!**

**Check out my profile if you want to know when the new chapters and stories will be published, I have got ALOT of pm saying when are they going to come out.. so check it out and it will be changing dates after my ideas and how much time I have to write XO**


	3. Chapter 2

**A choice of destiny.**

What was Briar supposed to do? Follow her deepest desire and live a life here and now.. or follow the story and sleep for a hundred years, but lose friends and family? Before the princessolicy class started she whent to the girl who know more then anyone about hearts. Cupid.

"So what's up?" Cupid said after her podcast.

"I have a secret, and only the gurl who know more about hearts then anyone can help me" Briar said.

"Oh that so nice of you to say, what do you whant" Cupid asked.

"So you know Melinda?" Briar said and started look down.

"Of corse, she is your villian?" Cupid said.

"Yeah and that's the problem, I don't what to sleep for a hundread years" Briar said.

"I see in your heart that you tell the truth, and I see the problem of your staus" Cupid said.

"Totally, so what should I do?" Briars stomach turned, she knew what the answer would be.

"Have the courage to follow your heart, your future is at stake as well" Cupid said and took the briar on the shoulder before she walked out of the studio.

"If you ask me, you deserve better than your current fate" Cupid said and closed the door behind her.

Briar walked out of the studio and was met by a staring Apple.

"What did you do at Cupid?" Appel asked.

"Ehh, I will just ask her about homework" Briar lied and quite good for Apple believed in her, or she just was too self-absorbed to listen. The last lesson was approaching and Briar was not feeling better, all she could think about what she would choose, be a rebel just to fight to not sleep, or follow the hundred-year sleep. Though the sudden it hit Briar, Melinda would have to wait at Briars prince for a hundred years by guarding Briars castle. Poor Melinda who must be alone in a castle without sleeping. And so had Briar come up with an answer.

**A/N: Now i need your help, pm me for your opinion! And in two hours I will post chapter 3 :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: So this is what you guys wanted enjoy!**

As planned Briar and Melinda met up outside of the classroom after thier last class, Apple was there and so was the rest of the school. With all the eyes looking at them made the situation harder for Briar. Suddenly she opens her mouth.

"Melinda, im sorry for this, but i will continue my story as the next sleeping beauty" half the crowd sheering and the other half staring. But the only one Briar looked att was Melinda. She just stood there for a minute looking at some bracelet on her arm.

"Well, it was your call, even though I didn't expect it from you" Melinda said and tried to keep the tears inside. Apple was the happiest of them all again and stood behind Briar almost dancing.

"What did you expact? To be a rebel? No, you will be the monster in my story" Briar had her head high as the royals looked at her and the pride wiped away her dream and thoughts. Even when she saw at Cupid that just looked away of disapointment.

"Well after all, monsters don't need hearts don't they" Melinda started walk to the headmasters office, to sign her story. Of corse Apple came, happy of Melindas signing. Briar just looked down in the ground.. Still prossesing what she done to Melinda. The headmaster opened the door and took up the storybook to Melinda. Melindas key appeard and she opened the book and started watch her destiny, first she would curse Briar, then get alone in the castle, lose the most of her friends, get hurt by a prince and then be alone in the old familycastle far away from the others.

"A life of loneliness" Melinda signed and her book started glow, meaning that her story was complete. Briar tried to talk to Melinda but Melinda walked fast away to her room to avoide to crowd.

"Come on Maddie lets find our friend" Raven said. Melinda had a room to herself next to Ravens and Apples room. The door were open and the girls slowly walked inside. The room was big and as every other room, it was decorated in the students destiny. Melindas room were in black and green kind of colors lots of books and scripts everywere and in her bed Melinda was laying and playing with her magic. Making her magic look like a picture of her homeland the moors.

"How are you?" Raven asked and looked at the fairy.

"Fine, just fine" Melinda was not in a good mood. Maddie sat down next to Melinda and looked at the sad girl.

"You know.. maybe a lifetime of loneliness isn't that bad" Maddie was being positive but Maddie understood that it wasn't good.

"Thanks you guys but I will miss my home.. my family.. my friends. Alone in a kingdom wainting for a prince to come and hurt me and free Briar" Melinda stopped her magic and looked at Raven.

"I know what you are feeling Melinda, do you whatto goand get some tea?" Raven asked.

"Sure" Melinda stood up and walked away.

**A/N: So hope you liked it, keep give me ideas it's amazing!**


End file.
